


prank war edition

by ohnojamie



Series: f1 series [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Prank War, That's it, lewis is upset by the rumors of nico going to Ferrari, so he dyes nico's hair red
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnojamie/pseuds/ohnojamie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>note-to-self: don't let f1 drivers have a prank war</p>
            </blockquote>





	prank war edition

**Author's Note:**

> this is uber short because i can't find it in myself to write more. i'm sorry xoxo

Esteban spat out a few feathers that ended up in his mouth. “Does anyone think that maybe this war is going too far?”

Dan and Hulk high fived with wide grins, having obviously orchestrated this particular prank.

Dan said, “You only say that because you’re the victim.”

Esteban walked further into the apartment, shaking out his arms and legs in hopes of dislodging the gooey feathers. A trail of feathers from the front door where Esteban had fell victim to a waterfall of shaving gel and pillow feathers.

“I say this because you’ve just dumped shaving gel and feathers all over Fernando’s pristine wood flooring,” Esteban said, smirking at the suddenly pale drivers.

Hulk covered his face with his hands and muttered, “Scheiße.”

“Right,” Dan said. “Time to clean isn’t it, Hulk?”

However, before they could take more than a few steps towards Mark and Fernando’s supply closet, a rather stroppy Nico came stomping through the messy doorway. Esteban, Dan, and Hulk gaped at the German, more specifically at his hair.

“I need to borrow a mirror,” Nico said, not noticing the looks of horror he was getting. “I think Lewis got rid of all of mine as a prank. Also, what’s with the feathers? Fernando is going to kill you.”

The other three could only stare with open mouths. Nico ran a hand through his wet hair nervously.

“What are you looking at? Something in my hair?”

Esteban put his hands out in front of him in a placating gesture. “Nico, don’t panic. I’m sure it’s only temporary and we can wash it out.”

Nico’s eyes widened. “Wash what out? Did my hair treatment do something to my hair?”

Esteban gently lead Nico to the mirror hanging above the living room couch while Dan had to suddenly stick his fist in his mouth to curb his need to start heaving with laughter. Hulk brought his hands back to his face not wanting to see the moment Nico looked at his hair. Esteban stepped out of Nico’s personal bubble and waited for the meltdown.

Nico gaped at his reflection, silently bringing his hands to his wet hair. He squeaked in disbelief.

“My hair is red. My hair is actually red. What the-?”

Nico’s face went slack with realization.

“LEWIS HAMILTON, I’M GOING TO KILL YOU!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> lewis did dye nico's hair. and fernando was furious about the state of his floors.
> 
> thanks for reading this piece of crap
> 
> foustly.tumblr.com 


End file.
